


sleep

by yoojiaes



Series: all of my air is filled up with you [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojiaes/pseuds/yoojiaes
Summary: "I'm going to marry your idiot ass, someday."





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago and just found it again  
> i can't believe i wrote this
> 
> nothing explicit happens  
> this is just,,, after, lmao 
> 
> based off of [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139389261114/person-a-teases-person-b-about-getting-sleepy)

Howon comes down from his high sooner than Sunggyu does, and he takes a few moments to take in the sight of the older man in this state. Flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, and panted breaths– it's all beautiful, and he can't keep himself from pressing kisses along Sunggyu's jaw.

When they pull apart, they lie on their sides and face each other. Sunggyu looks tired, almost wrecked, and Howon smiles at the sight.

"You get so tired, so easily," Howon breathes out a chuckle, and smoothes Sunggyu's hair down. "Should we take it easier, next time?"

Sunggyu gives him a tired frown, his eyes falling shut. He wraps an arm around Howon's waist and brings him closer, burying his head in the younger man's chest. Howon grins, and nuzzles into Sunggyu's hair.

"You're cute like this, though."

"Shut up, ass." Sunggyu mumbles, bringing the blanket up so that it covers his ear. "Let me sleep."

"Admit it, you love this ass." Howon jokes, and he can feel Sunggyu's smile press into his skin at his words. Sunggyu's hand sinks lower down his waist, trailing through sweat and leaving goosebumps on Howon's skin to cup his backside. 

"I'm going to marry your idiot ass, someday."

Howon burns bright red and hides his face in Sunggyu's hair. "O-oh?"

"Later," Sunggyu murmurs, as if the promise of marriage isn't much to worry about. It only makes Howon more flustered. "Let me sleep."

"Yeah," Howon breathes, distracted as he brings his own arms around Sunggyu. "Good night."

"Good night."

Howon falls asleep with a smile.

 

(When they're both awake and eating breakfast, Howon asks Sunggyu about what he said the previous night.

"Marrying you? Yeah, I meant that," Sunggyu says around a mouthful of rice. "Someday, at least."

Howon smiles, and takes the older's hand into his own. "I'd like that."

Sunggyu smiles back. "Me too.")


End file.
